Kisedai In The Train Mayuzumi Ver (Light Novel)
by Yuzu Nishikawa
Summary: Diacara Meet and Greet seorang novelis favoritemu, kau tak sengaja bertemu dengan pemuda yang telah menolakmu secara tak langsung/ Bagaimana bisa kau jatuh cinta pada pemuda berwajah datar dan dingin itu, bermulut tajam, bersikap cuek dan tenang dikeadaan apapun/ Bad Summary!/ OneShoot/ SEKUEL KISEKI NO SEDAI IN THE TRAIN MAYUZUMI VER/ Don't Like, Don't Read!


_Kau mengambil Novel Limited Edition yang dipinjamkan oleh pemuda itu seraya mengucapkan terima kasih. "Arigatou. Aku pasti akan merawatnya dengan baik dan mengembalikannya padamu."_

 _Pemuda itu tersenyum kecil membuatmu merona lalu berjalan kearah pintu keluar kereta. Tanpa sadar kau menarik jas seragam pemuda itu, membuat pemuda itu sontak menoleh kearahmu karena terkejut._

" _Ano, siapa namamu?" tanyamu, mencoba mengetahui identitas si pemuda. Minimal kau tau namanya._

 _Pemuda itu tersenyum sekali lagi sebelum menyebutkan namanya._

" _Mayuzumi Chihiro."_

* * *

 **Kuroko No Basuke by ( Fujimaki Tadatoshi )**

 **Kisedai In The Train Mayuzumi Ver (Light Novel) By Yuzu Nishikawa**

Mayuzumi Chihiro x Akemi Keiko (OC/Readers)

 **Warnings !** Semi Canon (Maybe), OOC, Typos, Tata bahasa dan tanda baca tak sesuai EYD, Absurd

 **Genre** : Romance and Little Friendship

 _Fanfic ini ku buat hanya untuk kepuasan diri sendiri xD_

 _ **Don't Like Don't Read !**_

' _SEKUEL Kisedai In The Train Mayuzumi Ver'_

 **.**

.

.

Kau menghela nafas kecewa, menatap pintu kereta yang tertutup. Sekali lagi, pemuda yang kau tunggu-tunggu tak kelihatan keberadaannya. Kau mengalihkan pandanganmu dari pintu kereta, menatap _Light novel_ yang berada dipangkuanmu, membukanya dan membaca sebuah untaian huruf yang tertulis di halaman pertama novel tersebut.

 _Mayuzumi Chihiro_

Nama si pemilik novel ditanganmu. Dan untuk kesekian kalinya, kau menghembuskan nafas kecewa. "Berhenti menghela nafas seperti itu, seolah hidupmu akan berakhir hari ini!"

Kau membelalakan matamu terkejut, menoleh keasal suara yang berada disebelah kananmu, dan mendapati seorang pemuda bersurai _silver_ , dengan santainya membaca sebuah _Light novel_.

"UWAH~!" Teriakmu terkejut. Sontak merebut _atensi_ para penumpang kereta yang lain, menatap bingung kearahmu karena tiba-tiba berteriak.

"Kau menganggu penumpang yang lain," ucap si pemuda, tanpa rasa bersalah. Menatap wajah terkejutmu dengan tatapan datar.

"Se-sejak kapan kau duduk disebelahku, Mayuzumi- _kun_?" tanyamu, tak menghiraukan ucapan Mayuzumi.

"Sejak kau menatap pintu kereta dan terus menghela nafas."

"Bo-bohong… Aku tak melihatmu memasuki gerbong ini."

Mayuzumi hanya mengedikkan bahunya kecil, tanda tak peduli. Kau sedikit meringis, mendapati perlakuan cuek Mayuzumi. "Ahh, benar juga. Ini _Light novel_ -mu."

Kau menyerahkan novel yang berada ditanganmu padanya. Mayuzumi menerima novel itu, dan memasukannya kedalam tas, lalu kembali membaca _Light novel_ yang berada ditangannya.

"Te-terima kasih atas _Light novel_ nya, Mayuzumi- _kun_. Sebenarnya aku sudah selesai membacanya seminggu yang lalu, sehari setelah Mayuzumi- _kun_ meminjamkan _Light novel_ itu. Tapi aku tak pernah bertemu Mayuzumi- _kun_ selama seminggu." Kau mencoba membuka pembicaraan, dan sayangnya tak ditanggapi oleh si pemuda _silver_ itu. Ia masih asyik membaca _Light novel_ ditangannya, dan tak mempedulikan dirimu yang saat ini tengah mengerutu sebal karena tak ditanggapi.

"Aku pergi ke _Tokyo_ selama seminggu kemarin."

Kau terkejut mendengar pemuda _silver_ itu menjawab pertanyaanmu, menoleh dengan tatapan berbinar, merasa hari ini bisa lebih banyak berbicara dengannya. "Ke _Tokyo_? Bukankah sedang tak ada _Lighht novel Limited Edition_? Untuk apa ke _Tokyo_."

"Kau pikir aku hanya memikirkan _Light novel_!" ucapnya, _sarkatis_.

Kau meringis dan meminta maaf, karena secara tak langsung telah menyinggungnya. Mencoba kembali membuka pembicaraan, kau bertanya pada pemuda itu.

"Lalu kalau aku boleh tau, untuk apa Mayuzumi- _kun_ ke _Tokyo_?" tanyamu, hati-hati. Takut kembali menyinggung.

Mayuzumi menoleh sebentar kearahmu, lalu kembali mengalihkan pandangannya kearah novel ditangannya, "Ada pertandingan. Kejuaraan _Winter Cup_."

" _Winter Cup_? Bukankah itu pertandingan basket?" tanyamu mengernyitkan dahi, bingung.

"Ya, benar. Itu pertandingan basket." Jawab Mayuzumi.

"Eh?! Kau ikut klub basket? Aku tak menyangka. Apa Mayuzumi- _kun_ ikut pertandingan itu? Sebagai _starting member_ atau sebagai pemain cadangan?" tanyamu, tanpa sadar.

 _ **CTIK**_

Perempatan _imaginer_ muncul di dahi Mayuzumi. Ia mencengkram kedua pipimu dengan sebelah tangan dan menekannya hingga kini bibirmu terlihat seperti ikan koi.

" _Heee_ , mulut ini suka sekali mencela, ya!" sindirnya, mencengkram erat pipimu.

" _Mhaap khan akhu_." Kau hanya bisa menggenggam tangan Mayuzumi yang mencengkram pipimu. Mencoba melepas cengkraman tangannya, dan mengucapkan permintaan maaf yang pastinya terdengar tak jelas. Puas mengerjaimu, Mayuzumi melepaskan cengkramannya pada pipimu, lalu menutup novel yang ia baca dan memasukannya kedalam tas. Kau mengelus kedua pipimu yang menjadi korban dari cengkraman Mayuzumi.

"…mu, manis."

"Hm? Apa yang kau bilang Mayuzumi- _kun_?" tanyamu, masih mengelus pipi.

"Manis," ucapnya, menatapmu.

"Eh?!" kau merasa detak jantungmu berdetak cepat, ditambah pipimu menghangat dan merona. Tak menyangka pemuda disampingmu ini akan memuji dirimu manis.

"A-aaa… Terima ka-"

" _Seifuku_ -mu manis. Benar-benar mirip seperti yang di _Light novel_. Aku tak menyangka, kalau _cover_ _Light novel_ itu benar-benar menggunakan _Seifuku_ sekolahmu untuk ilustrasi novelnya."

 _ **KRAAAKK!**_

Oh, wahai Mayuzumi Chihiro. Tak sadarkah kalau dirimu baru saja membuat seorang gadis patah hati.

"Kau benar! Aku masuk sekolah ini karena suka dengan _Seifuku_ -nya!" ucapmu, ketus. Tanpa kau sadari Mayuzumi tersenyum geli. Ia membuka resleting tasnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah _Light_ _novel_ yang masih lengkap dengan bungkus plastiknya, lalu menyodorkannya kehadapanmu. Kau menatap terkejut _Light novel_ yang Mayuzumi berikan. Mengambilnya dan menerawang keatas, seolah novel tersebut adalah benda keramat.

"I-ini… salah satu _Light novel Limited Edition_ , bukan?" tanyamu antusias, menatap Mayuzumi dengan pandangan berbinar.

"Untukmu. Aku mendapatkannya saat kemarin berada di _Tokyo_."

"Benarkah? Kau yakin, Mayuzumi- _kun_?"

"Anggap saja itu hadiah sebagai sesama pecinta _Light novel_." Ujar Mayuzumi, lalu beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Sayup-sayup kau dengar pengumuman dari masinis, kalau kereta saat ini memasuki stasiun tempat biasanya Mayuzumi turun. Tanpa sadar kau menarik ujung _syal_ Mayuzumi, hingga membuatnya tercekik. Ia menoleh kearahmu dengan tatapan kesal.

"Ma-maaf, Mayuzumi- _kun_. Terima kasih untuk _Light novel_ nya. Sebagai gantinya, aku akan membelikan _Light novel_ untukmu. Jadi apa ada yang ka-"

"Tak usah. Aku membelikannya untukmu karena kebetulan berada di _Tokyo_ , jadi kau tak perlu lagi curi-curi baca novel orang lain," ucapnya, memotong ucapanmu.

 _ **JLEB!**_

Entah mengapa rasanya, kau ingin sekali mencekik Mayuzumi. Tak mengerti niat sebenarnya pemuda itu, berniat baik tapi perkataanya terlalu menusuk.

"Ta-tapi…"

"Lepaskan _syal_ -ku. Nanti aku tak bisa turun!" pintanya, ketus.

Kau menggembungkan pipimu, lalu melepas genggaman dari syal Mayuzumi. Mayuzumi berjalan menuju pintu kereta bersiap untuk turun. Sesaat sebelum ia turun dari kereta, kau berteriak memanggilnya.

"Mayuzumi- _kun_ … besok boleh kita berbincang lagi?"

Tanpa menoleh, Mayuzumi mengangguk kecil dan kau mengembangkan senyum lebar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Keesokan Harinya_

Kau menatap senang dua lembar tiket di tanganmu. Kembali memikirkan cara bagaimana cara mengajak seorang pemuda yang menarik perhatianmu sejak beberapa minggu yang lalu. Kau menatap tak sabar pintu kereta yang hendak terbuka. Menatap satu persatu para penumpang yang memasuki gerbong, berharap pemuda itu berada di salah satu kerumunan. Hingga pintu kembali tertutup kau tak mendapati pemuda itu. Berpikir positif, mungkin pemuda itu seperti kemarin yang tiba-tiba sudah berada disebelahmu. Menoleh kearah kanan berharap menemukan pemuda abu itu tapi hasilnya adalah kosong. Tak ada siapa pun yang duduk disebelah kananmu. Menoleh kearah kiri, berharap si pemuda duduk di tempat yang berlawanan dengan kemarin tapi hasilnya adalah seorang gadis SMP yang duduk disebelah kirimu. Kau mulai merutuki kebodohanmu, kenapa kemarin kau tak minta nomer teleponnya atau minimal kau meminta alamat emailnya. Jadi bisa sekedar janjian seperti saat ini.

"Uhm, mungkin dia sibuk!" gumammu, menyemangati diri sendiri.

 **.**

 **.**

 _Keesokan harinya_

Kau kembali dikecewakan oleh pemuda itu. Hari ini kau kembali tak menemukannya dikereta. Kembali berpikir positif, kau melakukan hal seperti kemarin. Menoleh kesebelah kanan dan kiri, tapi hasilnya pun sama seperti kemarin. Kau tak menemukan pemuda cuek itu.

"Haha. Mungkin hari ini dia juga sibuk!" gumammu, menyemangati diri sendiri lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 _Keesokan harinya_

Kau meremas tasmu kuat-kuat, lalu mengacak rambutmu secara kasar, tak peduli tatapan heran dari para penumpang di gerbong itu. Hari ini, kau kembali tak mendapati Mayuzumi dikereta. Sebenarnya apa yang tengah dikerjakan pemuda itu? Apa dia ada pertandingan lagi? Entahlah kau tak tahu. Kau menghela nafas berat. Kecewa.

"Besok kesempatan terakhirku untuk bertemu dengannya. Sepertinya, besok aku harus mendatangi sekolahnya. Ya! Aku harus datang ke sekolahnya besok!" ucapmu, membulatkan tekad. Memeriksa kembali dua tiket yang berada di dalam tasmu.

"Besok, aku pasti bisa mengajaknya!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kau menatap takjub sebuah bangunan yang berada didepan matamu. Mengedipkan mata berkali-kali, melihat gedung sekolah _Rakuzan High_ yang terlihat _modern_ , bersih dan besar.

"Sekolah bergengsi memang beda ya. Gedungnya pun terlihat megah." gumammu, menganggukan kepala seolah menyetujui pendapatmu sendiri.

Hari ini kau bertekad mendatangi Mayuzumi disekolahnya. Berdiri didepan gerbang sekolahnya, menunggunya pulang sekolah. Karena hari ini disekolahmu hanya acara bersih-bersih akhir tahun dan _closing ceremony_ , sebelum liburan musim dingin. Jadi, sekolahmu pulang lebih cepat dari biasanya. Kau bersandar ditembok samping gerbang, mengeratkan _syal_ yang melingkari leher, hingga menutupi setengah wajahmu. Merapatkan _coat_ yang kau pakai, lalu memasukan tanganmu kedalam kantung _coat,_ ketika merasakan hembusan angin musim dingin. Kau tersenyum kecil saat menyentuh selembar tiket yang ada didalam kantong _coat_ -mu. Setelah 30 menit menunggu dicuaca dingin itu, akhirnya kau mendengar bunyi bel panjang dari dalam sekolah. Dan benar saja, tak lama kemudian para siswa dan siswi _Rakuzan_ _,_ keluar dari gedung sekolah. Kau menolehkan kepalamu dan mengedarkan pandangan, mencoba mencari pemuda bersurai _silver_ yang kau tunggu. Tapi matamu terpaku pada satu warna yang mencolok, seorang gadis bersurai _pink_ yang berdiri tak jauh darimu, ia juga sepertinya tengah menunggu seseorang. Kau menatap lekat gadis _pinkish_ itu.

' _Wah, gadis itu manis sekali. Badannya yang mungil, surainya sewarna musim semi dan…'_

Kau menatap gadis itu, lalu mendunduk. Kembali menatap gadis itu, dan menunduk. Menatap gadis itu lagi dan berakhir dengan menunduk.

' _Kenapa kamisama tak adil padaku!'_ teriakmu frustasi, dalam hati. Mendapati sebuah perbedaan besar antara kau dan gadis itu. Kau menunduk sedih, ketika gadis itu melambaikan tangannya kearah sekolah dan kemudian berlari kecil kedalam.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Kau mendongkak, begitu mendapati suara yang tak asing bagimu. Suara pemuda yang terdengar dingin dan cuek. Kau menarik sudut bibirmu membentuk sebuah senyuman, saat melihat sang pemilik suara adalah orang yang kau tunggu.

"Mayuzumi- _kun_."

"Aku tanya, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanyanya lagi, terdengar lebih dingin.

"Hei, hei sebegitu terkejutnya kah kau melihatku disini? Dasar padahal baru tiga hari kita tak bertemu." ujarmu, mencoba bercanda.

" **Aku tak ada waktu untuk bercanda! Aku bertanya, apa yang kau lakukan disini?** " tanyanya sekali lagi, dengan penekanan di setiap katanya.

Hatimu berdenyut sakit, saat ucapan dingin dilontarkan pemuda itu. Kau merogoh kantong _coat_ -mu, menggenggam selembar tiket dan membulatkan tekad untuk memberikannya.

" _Ano_ , sebenarnya ak-"

"Mayu- _kun_! Apa yang kau lakukan? Ayo cepat!"

Sebuah teriakan lembut menginterupsi ucapanmu. Mayuzumi menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang. Kau mendegus sebal dan sedikit memiringkan kepalamu, mencoba melihat siapa pelaku yang mengiterupsi ucapanmu. Kau menatap terkejut si pelaku, yang ternyata adalah si gadis _pinkish_. Gadis yang tadi kau tatap lekat, gadis yang tadi kau puji, gadis yang membuatmu iri ternyata mengenal Mayuzumi, pemuda cuek yang menarik perhatianmu.

"Hn. Tunggu sebentar, Momoi." Balas Mayuzumi.

Hatimu kembali berdenyut sakit, melihat Mayuzumi memanggil nama si gadis _pinkish_ itu, mereka terlihat akrab. Menyalurkan rasa sakit dihatimu, kau meremas kencang tiket yang berada didalam kantong _coat_ yang kau pakai. Kini rasa sakit hatimu makin bertambah saat melihat Mayuzumi menghela nafas kasar, dan mengucapkan sebuat kalimat yang menghujam hatimu.

"Dengar, aku memang setuju untuk kembali berbincang denganmu. Tapi, bukan berarti kau bisa dengan seenaknya datang ke sekolahku!" ucapnya dingin.

Kau menundukan kepalamu lebih dalam lalu menggumamkan permintaan maaf, "Maafkan aku, Mayuzumi- _kun_."

Kau masih setia dengan kepala menunduk, enggan menatap pemuda _silver_ itu. Kau juga mendengar ia menghela nafas lelah. "Sudah tak ada keperluan lagi kan? Aku sibuk, _Jaa_."

Setelah mengucapkan hal itu, kau mendengar suara langkah kakinya yang mulai menjauh. Kau mendongkakan wajahmu yang basah dengan airmata. Menatap lurus ke segerombolan siswa dan siswi _Rakuzan_ yang berjalan menjauh dari posisimu didepan gerbang. Menatap dua surai berwarna mencolok, _silver_ dan _pink_. Yang berjalan bersebelahan.

"Aku memang bodoh."

Setetes airmata kembali menetes dari pelupuk matamu.

"Seharusnya aku tau hal ini."

Setetes airmata menetes lagi.

"Aku pasti dianggap penganggu. Tapi..."

Kau meremas kencang tiket yang berada digenggamanmu.

"Aku… terlanjur menyukaimu, Mayuzumi- _kun_."

Airmata yang kau tahan kini kembali mengalir deras di kedua pelupuk matamu. Kau menangis tanpa suara, menutupi wajahmu dengan kedua tangan. Tak mempedulikan tatapan siswa dan siswi _Rakuzan_ yang berjalan melewatimu. Karena saat ini kau hanya ingin meluapkan perasaanmu dengan menangis.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _24 December 2015, Chirstmas day 05.00 P.M_

Sudah empat hari, sejak kejadian penolakan secara tak langsung itu, juga sudah memasuki hari keempat liburan musim dingin, dan sudah empat hari pula, kau hanya berdiam diri dikamar. Bergelung malas di dalam selimut dan menatap malas langit musim dingin dari balik jendela kamar. Terdengar derap langkah kaki, menaiki tangga dan berhenti didepan pintu kamarmu. Tak lama pintu kamar terbuka dan sesosok laki-laki bersurai sewarna denganmu, memasuki kamar.

"Kei! Dari kemarin yang kau lakukan, hanya bergelung dalam selimut dan menatap keluar jendela! Kalau tau seperti ini kenapa tidak ikut _tousan_ dan _kaasan_ liburan ke _Sapporo_ saja?!"

" _Urusai na_ , _n_ _iichan_. Aku tak mau ikut liburan melelahkan itu." Balasmu menanggapi.

Laki-laki yang kau panggil _niichan_ itu menghela nafas. "Lalu, apa hari ini kau jadi pergi?"

Kau menoleh dan menatap sinis kakakmu itu, "Ya, Ya! Aku jadi pergi! Dasar kenapa tidak bilang jujur saja, kalau kau mau berduaan dengan kekasihmu dirumah saat malam natal, cih."

Kau lihat kakakmu tersentak kaget dan rona merah tipis menghiasi pipinya. " _Baka Imouto_! Aku bertanya bukannya mau mengusirmu dari rumah. Kalau kau tidak jadi pergi, kita akan menghabiskan malam natal bersama. Lagipula hari ini aku berpesta dirumah tidak berduaan saja! Tapi, aku juga mengajak teman-temanku dari _universitas_."

Kau mendengus kasar sebelum berucap, "Siapa juga yang mau menghabiskan malam natal bersama mahasiswa sepertimu, _niichan_."

"Hei! Apa maksudmu dengan mahasiswa sepertiku, Kei."

Kau memutar bola matamu malas, lalu melepas selimut yang menutupi tubuhmu. Berjalan menuju lemari pakaian dan memilih satu pakaian musim dingin untuk kau kenakan.

"Aku akan pergi ke acara _Meet and Greet_ novelis favoritku. Jadi, keluarlah dari kamarku _niichan_! Aku mau ganti baju."

Ia balas mendengus kepadamu, berjalan keluar kamar, "Kuberi kau satu nasihat, Keiko. Jika yang kau pikirkan hanya _light novel_ dan novelis favoritmu saja. Kau tak akan pernah mendapatkan kekasih lagi. Sayang sekali padahal wajahmu itu manis, Kei," ucap kakakmu, sebelum menutup pintu kamar.

Kau tak mempedulikan nasihat kakakmu dan terus mencari pakaian yang cocok. Tanganmu berhenti bergerak, ketika melihat sepasang baju. Baju yang seminggu lalu baru kau beli untuk hari ini, sebuah _dress_ _turtle neck_ diatas lutut berwarna hitam, _stocking_ berwarna coklat muda, dan _Pea coat_ berwarna putih. Kau mengeluarkan satu persatu pakaian itu dan melemparnya ke tempat tidurmu. Menghela nafas sebentar dan mulai mengganti pakaian.

 **.**

 **.**

Kau mengambil sebuah _boots_ setinggi betis berwarna putih di _genkan_ , lalu memakainya. "Mau berangkat sekarang? Ini masih jam 05.45 P.M."

Kau menoleh dan mendapati kakakmu berdiri dengan kedua tangan berada disaku celanannya. Kembali tak mempedulikan pertanyaan kakakmu, kau melanjutkan kembali memakai _boots_ dan setelahnya kau mengecek ulang isi dari tasmu.

"Hei! setidaknya jawab pertanyaan _niichan_ mu, Keiko!" protes kakakmu sebal, karena kau tak menanggapinya tadi.

Setelah memastikan isi tasmu lengkap, kau berdiri menghadap kakakmu, "Acaranya jauh. Jadi aku berangkat lebih awal, agar mendapatkan barisan pertama."

"Sebegitu jauhnya kah, hingga kau menggerai rambutmu? Tak seperti biasanya." Tanya kakakmu. Melihat sedikit perbedaan dalam penampilanmu.

Biasanya, kau memang mengikat rambutmu menjadi _pony tail_ , tapi hari ini kau terlalu malas untuk menatanya. Jadi, kau hanya menggerai rambut panjangmu dan memberinya sebuah jepitan rambut berbentuk pita berwarna hitam.

"Aku hanya malas menata rambutku niichan. Ahh, sudahlah aku berangkat dulu. _Ittekimasu_."

" _Ittarashai_."

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah menempuh perjalanan kurang lebih selama satu jam. Akhirnya kau sampai digedung acara _Meet and Greet_ itu, memberikan tiket pada petugas dan kemudian memasuki gedung acara. Kau melihat ada dua barisan hingga keujung meja. Kau ikut berdiri dibarisan sebelah kanan, lalu mengeluarkan novel yang akan ditanda tangani oleh si novelis. 15 menit kemudian acara dimulai, tepat pada pukul 07.00 P.M. Perlahan-lahan kau mulai melangkah maju dari tempatmu, semakin lama kau dapat melihat wajah novelis favoritmu. Seorang gadis berusia sekitar 28 tahun, masih muda dan terlihat sangat cantik. Kau terus menatap kagum dirinya, memeluk novel ciptaannya yang paling kau suka. Hingga akhirnya kau sampai di depan meja novelis itu.

"Terima kasih telah menyempatkan diri datang kesini. Wah, jarang sekali sepasang kekasih mempunyai hobi yang sama," ucap sang novelis. Yang sontak membuat kau menautkan kedua alismu tanda kebingungan.

Kau mencoba menoleh ke sebelah kiri dan berhasil dibuat terkejut oleh hal itu. Apa ini hukuman, hadiah natal atau sebuah kebetulan. Seseorang yang ikut berbaris denganmu dibarisan sebelah kiri adalah seorang pemuda bersurai _silver_. Seorang pemuda yang sukses membuatmu patah hati, pemuda yang menolakmu secara tak langsung.

Ya benar. Pemuda itu adalah _Mayuzumi Chihiro_.

"Mayuzumi- _kun_!"

"Kau…"

"Oh apa ini? Apa kalian bukan sepasang kekasih, tapi saling mengenal satu sama lain? Atau ini sebuah pertemuan setelah sekian lama tak berjumpa? Hahaha aduh ,maaf aku banyak bertanya, ini karena naluriku sebagai novelis. Aku jadi membayangkan banyak hal tentang kalian." kata sang novelis, berturut-turut.

"Tak masalah _sensei_. Aku memang mengenalnya…" Ujar Mayuzumi, tenang.

Kau menarik sudut bibirmu, sedikit senang mendengar ucapan Mayuzumi. Setidaknya ia menganggapmu sebagai salah satu kenalannya bukan penganggu.

"Sebagai gadis bodoh yang suka mencuri baca novel orang seenaknya." Lanjut Mayuzumi.

 _ **JLEB!**_

Panah _imaginer_ menusuk tepat dihatimu. Mayuzumi Chihiro, betapa kejamnya dirimu. Berbicara manis diawal dan pahit diakhir. Kau menatap sebal pemuda disampingmu itu, menggembungkan pipi dengan mata berkaca-kaca, lalu mengepalkan sebelah tanganmu didepan dada. Sedangkan pemuda yang kau tatap itu masih setia dengan wajah tenang dan dinginnya, ia hanya melirikmu sekilas lalu kembali menatap kedepan.

"A, Aha..ha..ha… Uhm, begitu ya. Kalau begitu tak usah dibahas lagi, ini novelmu ya? Siapa namamu?" tanya sang novelis, merasakan atmosfir yang tak menyenangkan dari kalian berdua.

"Mayuzumi Chihiro."

"Untuk Mayuzumi Chihiro. Ini sudah selesai, sekali lagi terima kasih telah menyempatkan diri hadir disini. Tolong dukung aku terus."

Mayuzumi mengangguk lalu berjalan keluar, menjauhi barisan. Kau hanya mendengus sebal ketika pemuda itu lewat, lalu menyerahkan novelmu untuk ditanda tangani.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya si novelis.

"Akemi Keiko, _sensei_."

Sang novelis menandatangani novelmu, lalu menutupnya. Sebelum ia menyerahkan kembali novelmu, ia melambaikan tangannya kearahmu. Menunjukan sebuah _gesture_ _,_ memanggilmu untuk mendekat. Kau mencondongkan tubuhmu padanya, dan ia berbisik pelan padamu.

"Ne, Akemi- _san_ kau suka Mayuzumi- _san_ kan? jangan menyerah! Kau harus semangat untuk mendapatkan dia! Lihat…" ucap si novelis, lalu ia melirikan matanya kearah sudut. Kau mengikuti arah pandangan sang novelis, dan menemukan Mayuzumi berdiri bersandar disana tengah membaca _light novel_.

Kau tersenyum lebar kearah si novelis, lalu mengangguk. "Terima kasih _sensei_. Aku tak akan menyerah! Aku akan berusaha sensei! Dan aku pasti akan selalu mendukungmu!" ucapmu, lalu mengambil novel yang diberikan sang novelis. Kau berjalan menjauhi barisan lalu menghampiri Mayuzumi.

"Maaf lama menunggu, Mayuzumi- _kun_."

Mayuzumi tak menjawab. Ia hanya menutup _light novel_ nya, lalu berjalan keluar gedung dengan kau yang berjalan disampingnya dengan senyum lebar.

"Sepertinya aku mendapat inspirasi cerita dari hubungan mereka berdua." Gumam si novelis

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kau berjalan berdampingan dengan Mayuzumi keluar gedung, tanpa obrolan sedikit pun. Kau melirikan matamu pada pemuda disampingmu itu. Pipimu menghangat, menyadari bahwa penampilan pemuda itu sedikit berbeda dari biasanya. Biasanya pertemuanmu dengannya, saat ia tengah mengenakan seragam Rakuzan, tapi saat ini ia tengah mengenakan pakaian biasa. Ia terlihat sangat tampan dengan _sweater turtle neck_ berwarna hitam, celana bahan berwarna putih, sebuah _Duffle coat_ berwarna coklat muda, _syal_ berwarna abu melingkar dilehernya, ia juga memakai sepatu kasual dan yang membuatnya lebih mempesona adalah, ia mengenakan sebuah kacamata dengan bingkai berwarna hitam. Rasanya kau ingin berteriak dan memujinya terus-terusan, bahkan kau melupakan fakta bahwa beberapa hari yang lalu ia mengatakan hal yang membuatmu patah hati. Kau terus menarik kedua sudut bibirmu hingga terbentuk senyuman lebar. Baru menyadari kenapa si novelis mengira kau dan Mayuzumi sepasang kekasih, mungkin karena kau dan dia, sama-sama menggunakan pakaian yang hampir serupa. "Kau berhentilah tersenyum seperti orang gila seperti itu."

Kau berhenti tersenyum, saat kata pertama yang terlontar dari bibirnya adalah ucapan menusuk. "Kau itu senang sekali membuat orang kesal dengan perkataanmu ya, Mayuzumi- _kun_!" ucapmu, _sarkatis_.

"Aku hanya tak ingin dianggap sebagai orang gila karena berjalan disampingmu yang terus tersenyum tanpa ada sebabnya." Balas Mayuzumi.

"Kalau begitu jalan saja dengan kekasihmu yang cantik itu!" ucapmu, sedikit membentak.

"Kekasih?" gumam Mayuzumi.

Kau mengutuk dirimu, karena tanpa sengaja mengatakan hal yang kembali menyakiti hatimu sendiri.

"Ya, orang yang datang ke sekolah waktu itu?" cicitmu. Kau menunduk, dan mencoba menulikan pendengaranmu, agar tak mendengar hal apa pun tentang gadis itu.

"Oh, maksudmu Kuroko… Momoi."

Percuma, mau bagaimana pun kau tetap mendengarnya menyebutkan nama gadis itu. Kau menggenggam erat tali tasmu, kembali mengutuki dirimu sendiri karena membahas gadis itu.

"Dia bukan kekasihku."

Kau mendongkak, dan menatap terkejut pemuda disebelahmu, "Dia bukan kekasihmu? Bohong! Kau bahkan memanggilnya dengan nama kecil."

Mayuzumi menoleh kearahmu, mengernyitkan dahinya bingung lalu membalas menatapmu, "Sejak kapan aku memanggil nama kecilnya?"

"Saat bertemu digerbang sekolah waktu itu, kau memanggilnya Momoi," ucapmu.

"Namanya memang Momoi," ucap Mayuzumi.

"Itu nama memang kecilnya kan? Uhm, tadi kau bilang namanya… uhm, etto… Kuroko Momoi, ya kan?" tanyamu, mengingat lagi nama gadis yang tadi disebutkan Mayuzumi.

Mayuzumi menghela nafas lelah, ia mengangkat tangannya lalu menarik telingamu.

" _I-itte_ … kenapa kau menarik teligaku!" protesmu.

"Makanya, dengarkan kalau orang sedang berbicara, gadis bodoh! Aku bilang Kuroko dan Momoi, bukan Kuroko Momoi!" omel Mayuzumi, lalu melepaskan tangannya dari telingamu.

"Eh? Kuroko dan Momoi? Berarti mereka ada dua orang kan?" tanyamu, sembari mengelus telingamu yang tadi ditarik Mayuzumi.

Mayuzumi memasukan sebelah tangannya ke saku _Duffle coat_ yang ia pakai, lalu mendengus sebelum mengucapkan, "Mereka memang dua orang."

Kau membelalakan matamu terkejut saat mendengarnya, "Kau bohong Mayuzumi- _kun_! Jelas-jelas aku lihat kalau kau pergi berdua dengan gadis _pink_ itu, uhm maksudku dengan Momoi- _san_!"

"Apa maksud-" Mayuzumi memberi jeda ketika berbicara, lalu menghela nafas pelan.

"Hh. Dasar! Aku lupa kalau dia punya hawa keberadaan yang tipis." Gumam Mayuzumi.

Kau menatap wajah Mayuzumi, seolah meminta penjelasan.

"Lupakan! Tak usah dibahas." Ujar Mayuzumi.

"Tak mau! Aku ingin penjelasan!" ucapmu, keras kepala. Kau sudah berjanji pada novelis _favorit_ mu untuk tidak menyerah.

"Kau ini, selain bodoh dan merepotkan, kau juga keras kepala ya!" ucapnya, _sarkatis_.

"Aku tak peduli. Aku hanya ingin penjelasan saja, sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan seminggu kemarin? Dan apa yang kau lakukan dengan gadis itu?" tanyamu, tak mempedulikan sindiran dari Mayuzumi.

Untuk kesekian kalinya Mayuzumi menghela nafas lelah. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya mencari tempat untuk duduk. "Aku lelah. Kita duduk dibangku taman itu," ucap Mayuzumi sembari menunjuk sebuah bangku disamping pohon Natal dekat taman.

Kau menatap sekeliling taman dengan ragu. Bukannya kau tak suka duduk berdua di taman itu. Hanya saja saat ini, disekeliling taman banyak sekali sepasang kekasih. "Kau yakin?"

"Ini malam natal. Jangan berharap kau dapat tempat duduk di _café_ , karena pasti disana penuh oleh pengunjung. Sudah duduk saja ditaman itu, aku akan ke _combini_ diseberang taman untuk membeli minuman hangat. Kau ingin minum apa?" ujar Mayuzumi.

" _Hot chocolate_."

Setelah mendengar pesananmu, Mayuzumi melangkahkan kakinya menuju _combini_. Sedangkan kau berjalan menuju bangku disamping pohon natal dekat taman. Kau menghempaskan tubuhmu dibangku taman itu, mengelus kedua pipimu yang merona dan kembali tersenyum lebar.

' _Kenapa Mayuzumi-kun memilih tempat ini ya? Apa karena dia menganggap ini kencan? Ahh, setidaknya aku tau kalau gadis kemarin bukan kekasihnya, artinya aku masih punya kesempatan kan? Hyaaa, aku sangat bahagia hari ini_ _._ _'_ pikirmu dalam hati.

Kau mengeluarkan kaca kecil dari tasmu, mengecek kembali penampilanmu agar lebih rapi. "Keiko?"

Kau mendongkakkan kepalamu saat mendengar namamu dipanggil. "Akira- _kun_."

 **.**

" _Apa maksudmu Keiko-chan? Kau tidak jadi masuk sekolah yang sama denganku hanya karena seragam sekolah!"_

" _Maaf Akira-kun. Aku ingin mengenakan seragam sekolah Academy Chogasaki Koto karena seragam itu menjadi ilustrasi light novel kesukaanku."_

" _Light Novel?"_

" _Iya. Salah satu light novel kesukaanku, memakai ilustrasi seragam Academy itu."_

" _Kenapa hanya light novel yang ada di pikiranmu, KEIKO! Mau sampai kapan kau selalu mementingkan light novel bodohmu itu daripada kekasihmu sendiri!"_

" _Apa maksudmu light novel bodoh? Kenapa kau tak bisa menghormati hobiku, padahal aku selalu mencoba menghormati hobimu, pergi karaoke bersama teman-temanmu daripada pergi kencan denganku!"_

" _Kau pikir, apa yang bisa kuharapkan dengan pergi kencan denganmu di toko buku! Ahh…"_

" _Ka-kalau begitu… kita putus saja! Terima kasih atas 3 bulan waktumu untukku, Akira-kun."_

 _ **.**_

Kau kembali teringat masa lalu menyebalkan bersama mantan kekasihmu itu. Tiga bulan yang sia-sia, menjalin hubungan dengannya yang tak bisa menerima hobimu itu. Dan kenapa disaat seperti ini kau harus bertemu dengannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan sendirian disini, Keiko- _chan_?" tanya Akira.

"Perlukah aku jawab hal itu? Apa urusanmu denganku!" jawabmu, ketus.

"Hei, hei Akira- _kun_ siapa gadis manis ini?" tanya seorang pemuda yang berdiri disebelah Akira.

Kau menatap dingin sekumpulan remaja dihadapanmu yang bersama Akira, terlihat ada 4 pemuda termasuk Akira dan 3 orang gadis. Bahkan salah satunya merangkul mesra Akira.

"Dia mantan kekasihku." Jawab Akira, tenang.

"Heee, dia mantanmu Akira- _kun_? Huh, dia bahkan tak lebih cantik dariku." Ujar si gadis yang merangkul Akira.

Kau mendengus kesal, beranjak dari tempat dudukmu untuk menyusul Mayuzumi ke _combini_. Tapi, jalanmu dihalangi oleh teman-teman mantan kekasihmu itu.

"Mau kemana… tadi siapa namamu? Oh iya, Keiko- _chan_. Bagaimana kalau kau ikut pesta natal yang kami adakan." Tawar seorang teman Akira.

"Tidak! Terima kasih atas tawarannya tapi aku bersama dengan seseorang." Tolakmu, mencoba pergi dari situ.

Akira terkekeh, kau hanya menatap tajam mantan kekasihmu itu. "Kau bersama seseorang? Siapa? _Oniichan-mu_? Hahaha, kira-kira siapa yang mau menemani gadis membosankan sepertimu?" Ledek Akira.

"Mungkin hanya orang sepertiku saja, yang mau menemani gadis membosankan sepertinya."

Terdengar sebuah suara yang berasal dari belakang mereka, sontak mereka menoleh secara bersamaan ke belakang terkecuali kau, dan mendapati pemuda bersurai _silver_ dengan 2 buah cup minuman ditangannya.

"UWAH~" jerit mereka secara serempak.

"Se-sejak kapan kau…"

"Kyaaa… dia terlihat sangat tampan."

Mayuzumi tak mempedulikan mereka dan berjalan kearahmu, memberikan minuman hangat yang kau pesan. "Ini _Hot Choco_ pesananmu, dan sepertinya kita tak bisa berbicara disini. Kita cari tempat lain saja," ucap Mayuzumi, menggenggam sebelah tanganmu yang bebas untuk pergi dari taman itu.

"Tunggu dulu!" teriak Akira. Mayuzumi berhenti melangkahkan kakinya tanpa membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Akira, begitu juga kau.

"Aku belum selesai bicara dengannya!" kata Akira, sedikit berteriak.

Mayuzumi menoleh kearahmu dan bertanya, "Kau masih ingin bicara dengannya?"

Kau menggeleng tanda tak mau. "Maaf, sepertinya ia tak mau bicara lagi denganmu."

"Kubilang tunggu!" teriak Akira, mencoba menghentikan kalian dengan menarik bahu Mayuzumi.

 _ **SPLASH!**_

"Argh! Panas…" teriak Akira, saat minuman yang berada ditangan Mayuzumi terlempar kearahnya.

" _Gomen_. Karena tiba-tiba kau menarikku, minumannya jadi terpental kearahmu." Ujar Mayuzumi, tenang dengan _poker face_ -nya. Lalu memutar tubuhnya menghadap Akira.

"Kau! Kau pasti sengaja kan!" bentak Akira. Menarik baju yang Mayuzumi pakai.

"Sudah kubilang itu karena kau tiba-tiba menarik bahuku, jadi minumannya terpental kearahmu."

"Kau…!" Akira menarik tangannya keatas, hendak memukul Mayuzumi. Tapi kau mencoba menghalangi tangan pemuda itu dengan menariknya.

"Hentikan Akira- _kun_! Lepaskan Mayuzumi- _kun_!" pintamu, sembari menarik tangan pemuda itu yang sudah berada diposisi memukul.

"Diam kau!" Akira menepis tanganmu yang hendak menghentikan dia, hingga tubuhmu terhuyung kebelakang dan mengarahkan pukulan tangannya menuju wajah Mayuzumi yang masih setia dengan wajah dinginnya.

 _ **Bruk!**_

 _ **Tap!**_

Kau memejamkan mata, mempersiapkan kemungkinan tubuhmu jatuh ke tanah dan Mayuzumi yang dipukul. Tapi bukan kerasnya tanah yang kau rasakan, melainkan sebuah tangan hangat yang menahan tubuhmu agar tak terjatuh. Kau mencoba membuka matamu secara perlahan dan kau lihat dihadapanmu dua orang pemuda berdiri disebelah Mayuzumi, seorang pemuda bertubuh kekar menahan pukulan Akira dan seorang pemuda bersurai _blonde_ pendek menghentikan kepalan tangannya tepat 5 cm dari depan wajah Akira. Kau mendongkak dan mendapati seorang pemuda cantik menahan tubuhmu, ia tersenyum lembut kearahmu.

"kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya, lembut.

Kau menganggukan kepalamu sebagai jawaban. Lalu berdiri tegak dan berjalan kearah Mayuzumi bersamanya.

"Hayama, Nebuya, Mibuchi…" ucap Mayuzumi, sedikit terkejut. Walau ekspresi terkejut tak nampak diwajahnya.

" _Chotto_ , Mayuzumi- _san_. Ku pikir kau menolak ajakan pesta natal yang diadakan Sei- _chan_ karena ada urusan penting. Ternyata, urusanmu pentingmu karena bertengkar dengan pemuda itu ya," ucap Mibuchi.

" _Ne, ne_ Mayuzumi- _san_. Tak ku sangka kau suka bertengkar ya," ucap Hayama, dengan wajah berbinar.

"Kau pikir aku tipe orang yang suka membuat keributan." Ujar Mayuzumi, _sarkatis_. Ia menepis tangan Akira yang mencengkram bajunya. Nebuya melepas tangan Akira yang hendak memukul Mayuzumi dan Hayama menarik kembali kepalan tangannya yang hendak memukul Akira. Akira jatuh terduduk, sedangkan sekumpulan remaja yang bersamanya hanya bisa berdiri ketakutan karena melihat postur tubuh Nebuya yang terlihat seperti pegulat.

"Kurasa urusanku sudah selesai disini." Ujar Mayuzumi, merapikan bajunya yang sempat kusut karena dicengkram Akira tadi.

"Kau mau pergi sekarang, Mayuzumi- _san_? Tak ingin datang ke pesta natal yang Sei- _chan_ adakan?" tanya Mibuchi, melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada dan menatap Mayuzumi.

"Hn. Aku masih ada urusan. Sampaikan saja salamku padanya, Ayo kita pergi." Kata Mayuzumi, menggenggam tanganmu, yang dari tadi hanya diam mematung. Kau menoleh kebelakang menatap Mibuchi yang melambaikan tangannya kearahmu, kau hanya bisa menundukan sedikit kepalamu untuk berterima kasih padanya. Setelah kepergianmu dan Mayuzumi, Mibuchi berdiri dihadapan Akira bersama Nebuya dan hayama yang berdiri disebelahnya. Nebuya menatap Akira dengan wajah menakutkan, Hayama menatap Akira dengan insting hewan liarnya, sedangkan Mibuchi menatap Akira dengan senyum manis dan aura hitam miliknya.

"Kuperingatkan! Jika kalian berani mengusik mereka lagi, kalian akan berhadapan dengan kami! Dan asal kalian tau, kapten kami tak suka salah satu anggotanya diganggu." Ujar Mibuchi lalu menunjuk kearah _combini_ dengan dagunya. Disana terlihat sebuah mobil mewah terparkir manis di depan _combini_ , dan seorang pemuda bersurai merah bersandar pada mobil mewah itu, melipat kedua tangan didepan dada dan menatap tajam kearah Akira dan teman-temannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah berjalan agak jauh dari taman, Mayuzumi melepaskan genggaman tangannya darimu. Ia berhenti dipinggir jalan dan menatapmu, "Siapa sebenarnya pemuda tadi?"

Kau terengah-engah setelah berjalan cepat karena genggaman Mayuzumi, mencoba menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. Kau yang tak terbiasa olahraga, harus berjalan cepat atau lebih pantas disebut setengah berlari. "Dia…hh… mantan kekasihku."

"Dasar gadis bodoh! Kalau kau tak suka kenapa tak pergi darisana, bukannya meladeni pembicaraan mereka!" omel Mayuzumi, melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada.

Mendengar omelan menusuk dari Mayuzumi, yang kau lakukan selanjutnya adalah menatap kesal kearahnya, "Kau pikir aku mau?! Aku juga mau pergi dari sana tapi mereka menghalangi! Dan berhenti memanggilku kau, gadis bodoh, atau gadis merepotkan padaku! Aku juga punya nama! Kau selalu memanggil orang-orang didekatmu dengan nama mereka. Tapi kenapa hanya aku yang selalu kau pang-"

"Apa kau pernah memperkenalkan dirimu padaku?" potong Mayuzumi.

Kau terdiam, ucapan Mayuzumi bagaikan tamparan keras untukmu. Benar apa yang pemuda itu katakan, disekian pertemuanmu dengannya, kau tak pernah memperkenalkan diri.

"A-ahahaha… kau benar..." Kau tertawa kikuk, menyesali kebodohan dan kecerobohanmu.

Kau mengulurkan tangan kearahnya, lalu memberi cengiran lebar."Hehe, _Gomen_. Kalau begitu perkenalkan namaku A-"

"Akemi Keiko."

Kau mengepalkan sebelah tanganmu yang tak terulur dengan erat, menggertakan gigimu menahan amarah, tanganmu yang terulur, kini menunjuk kearah wajah pemuda dihadapanmu itu.

"KAU! Kalau kau sudah tau namaku kenapa tak memanggilku dengan nama!" omelmu.

"Aku baru tau namamu saat tadi diacara _meet and greet_." Jawabnya, tenang dengan wajah datar dan dingin yang menjadi cirri khasnya.

Sudah cukup! Rasanya batas kesabaranmu sudah habis karena pemuda itu. Bagaimana bisa kau jatuh cinta pada pemuda berwajah datar dan dingin itu, bermulut tajam, bersikap cuek dan tenang dikeadaan apapun. Ingin rasanya kau menghancurkan ekspresi dingin miliknya. Kau berjalan menjauh dari pemuda itu. Menghentak-hentakan kakimu kasar saat berjalan.

"Akemi- _san_." Panggil Mayuzumi.

' _Terlambat jika kau memanggil namaku sekarang, ice prince!'_

"Akemi- _san_." Panggil Mayuzumi, sekali lagi.

' _Tak usah pedulikan!'_

"Akemi- _san_."

' _Anggap saja suara angin!'_

"Keiko."

Kau menghentikan langkah kakimu, saat mendengar pemuda itu memanggilmu dengan nama kecil. Kau juga mendengar langkah kaki mendekat kearahmu, dan berhenti tepat dibelakangmu. Tak lama sebuah tangan terulur kedepan lalu kembali tertarik kebelakang, kau mencoba menoleh kearah belakang tapi suara Mayuzumi menghentikan niatanmu, "Diamlah! Jangan bergerak, nanti aku tak bisa memasangkannya!"

Kau menunduk, dan melihat sebuah kalung menghiasi lehermu yang tertutup oleh _dress_ model _turtle neck_. Kalung berbandul sebuah buku yang terbuka.

"Hadiah natal untukmu," ucap Mayuzumi, setelah selesai memasangkan kalung itu.

Kau menatap pemuda yang kini berdiri disebelahmu dengan pandangan berkaca-kaca. Tak menyangka kalau ia sampai menyiapkan hadiah natal untukmu.

" _Arigatou_ ," ucapmu, lirih.

"Tak perlu berterima kasih. Aku membelinya karena menurutku itu cocok untukmu, hitung-hitung sebagai permintaan maafku untuk kejadian didepan gerbang waktu itu, gadis bodoh," ucap Mayuzumi, masih dengan wajah dingin dan tenangnya. Lalu mulai melangkahkan kakinya berjalan meninggalkanmu yang masih berdiri mematung.

Kau kembali menatap sebal kearah Mayuzumi, sekali lagi ingin rasanya kau menghancurkan ekspresi dingin dan datar itu. Terlintas sebuah ide gila secara tiba-tiba diotakmu, kau menyeringai dibalik punggung pemuda itu. Sedikit berlari untuk menyamakan langkah kaki Mayuzumi, setelah kau berjalan berdampingan kau berucap, " _Gomen_ , Mayuzumi- _kun_. Aku tak menyiapkan hadiah natal untukmu."

"Tak apa. Aku tak butuh balasan hadiah natal darimu."

"Ahh, sebagai balasannya aku berikan ini saja…"

"Sudah kubilang aku tak bu-"

 _ **CUP**_

Kau menarik syal yang melingkar dileher Mayuzumi, dan mengecup bibir dinginnya. Kau lihat, Mayuzumi membelalakan matanya terkejut. Sukses! Satu kata yang terpikirkan didalam otakmu. Kau menjauhkan bibirmu darinya, lalu melepas tarikan syal miliknya. Sekarang dengan lebih jelas kau dapat melihat wajahnya yang terkejut, akhirnya kau berhasil membuat wajah dinginnya berekspresi.

" _Pfft_ … Hahahaha…" kau tertawa keras. Kau tak dapat menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa, melihat Mayuzumi dengan wajah terkejut, mata terbelalak dan bibirnya sedikit terbuka. Sangat lucu dan juga manis. Mendengar kau tertawa keras, mengembalikan Mayuzumi atas kesadarannya yang sempat hilang karena terkejut.

"Kau! Berhenti tertawa!" ujar Mayuzumi, dengan wajah sedikit merona.

Kau kembali tertawa dengan keras melihat wajah Mayuzumi sekarang. "Astaga, Hahaha. Perutku… Hahaha… Mayuzumi- _kun_ , kau terlihat sangat manis…"

"Kubilang berhenti tertawa!"

"Tak bisa… maaf Hahaha. Akhirnya aku bisa melihat wajahmu yang dingin itu berekspresi, Hahaha."

Tak mempedulikan tatapan orang disekelilingmu, kau terus tertawa. Hingga Mayuzumi menangkup wajahmu dengan sebelah tangannya dan

 _ **CUP**_

Kini kau yang dibuat terkejut olehnya yang tiba-tiba menciummu. Matamu terbelalak lebar, wajahmu memanas, detak jantungmu berpacu cepat dan kau yakin sekarang ini wajahmu sudah berubah berwarna merah. Puas membalasmu, Mayuzumi melepas ciuman sepihak itu. Wajahnya terpaut tak jauh dari wajahmu, kau bahkan dapat merasakan hembusan nafasnya yang hangat. Kau dibuat tambah terkejut saat melihat ekspresinya saat ini, ekspresi yang tak pernah kau bayangkan sebelumnya. Wajahnya yang menampakan sebuah seringaian jahil.

"Kau tau, aku lebih suka dengan gadis yang tenang," ucapnya, menyeringai.

Ia melepas tangkupan tangannya dari wajahmu, lalu berjalan mendahuluimu yang masih diam mematung karena terkejut. Tak lama kau menarik kedua sudut bibirmu hingga membentuk sebuah senyuman lebar. Sekali lagi kau berlari kecil, untuk menyamakan langkah kaki Mayuzumi. Setelah kau berdiri berdampingan dengannya, kau merangkul sebelah tangan Mayuzumi dan hanya dilirik oleh pemuda itu. Ia merasa tak keberatan dengan kau yang seenaknya merangkul tangannya itu.

"Kalau aku menjadi gadis yang tenang. Kau mau menjadi kekasihku?" tanyamu, masih dengan senyuman lebar.

Mayuzumi menoleh sebentar kearahmu, lalu kembali memandang kedepan. "Ku pertimbangkan."

Kau tertawa kecil mendengarnya. Mengeratkan rangkulan tanganmu padanya. " _Jaa_ , kalau begitu sekarang kita mau kencan kemana?" tanyamu padanya.

"Uhm, bagaimana kalau kita lanjut ke…"

"Toko Buku." Jawabmu serempak dengan Mayuzumi. Kau kembali tertawa mendengarnya, sedangkan Mayuzumi tersenyum kecil.

Rasanya tak butuh waktu lama bagimu, untuk jadi kekasih Mayuzumi Chihiro.

* * *

 _ **FIN**_

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_

 _ **Combini: mini market**_

 _ **Mayuyu gomen bikin dirimu jadi OOC disini *sujud depan Mayuzumi***_

 _ **Hello, Yuzu is back (?)**_

 _ **Kali ini Yuzu bawakan Sekuel Kisedai in the train Mayuzumi ver**_

 _ **Bagaimana? Apakah sesuai dengan keinginan readers x) apakah feelnya dapat? Atau malah mengecewakan x(**_ _ **alurnya kecepetan? Ceritanya ga jelas? Argghh -.- Mayuzumi sengaja dibikin sedikit OOC disini T.T gomen Mayuzumi fans club please jangan bunuh aku /plak**_

 _ **Yuzu lagi males edit pict, jadi covernya foto Mayuyu dengan style yang ia pakai waktu acara Meet and Greet xD**_

 _ **Untuk yang Review, Favorite, Follow and Silent Readers**_ _ **Arigatou ^^**_

 _ **Read and Review? ^^ Arigatou**_

* * *

 _ **OMAKE**_

* * *

Kini kalian berada disebuah toko buku, tengah asyik memilih kira-kira adakah _light novel_ atau novel yang belum pernah kalian baca.

"Ne, Chihiro- _kun_." Kau memanggil Mayuzumi dengan nama kecilnya, mencoba membiasakan diri dari sekarang.

"Hn." Gumam Mayuzumi, masih asyik dengan beberapa judul _light novel_ yang berada ditangannya.

"Kau belum cerita tentang gadis bernama Momoi itu? Dan apa yang kau lakukan dengannya?" tanyamu.

Pertanyaanmu mengalihkan pandangan Mayuzumi dari novelnya. Ia menghela nafas pelan lalu mulai bercerita, "Gadis itu…"

 **.**

 **.**

 _Mayuzumi menopang dagunya malas, dengan sebelah tangannya. Memilih menatap kearah luar melalui jendela café. Dimeja itu ia bersama dengan Reo Mibuchi, Hayama Kotarou, Nebuya Eikiichi, lalu para anak pelangi atau sebut saja Kiseki no sedai plus sang manager Momoi Satsuki dan anehnya kini Kagami Taiga ikut hadir disana. Yang lebih menyebalkannya lagi adalah, kenapa ia harus duduk berhadapan dengan si pemain bayangan keenam, Kuroko Tetsuya. Padahal baru beberapa hari kemarin, ia dikalahkan oleh pemuda minim ekspresi itu. Jika kalian bertanya kenapa para Kiseki no Sedai berada di Kyoto hanya satu jawabannya. Yaitu,_

" _Jadi begitu rencana kalian," ujar Reo._

" _Hn. Bagaimana Mibuchi-san? Kalian bisa membantu kami?" tanya Momoi._

" _Tentu saja. Ini akan menjadi rencana yang hebat. Na, na Reo-nee?!" ujar Hayama, dengan wajah berbinar._

" _Benar-ssu. Hehe, aku jadi tak sabar-ssu!" teriak Kise, semangat._

" _Urusai, Kise." Timpal Aomine, dengan tampang malas._

" _Terserah kalian saja-nodayo. Aku datang bukan berarti ingin ikut merayakan, aku datang karena diajak oleh Kuroko nanodayo." Kata si Tsundere, Midorima._

" _Hn, yang penting ada makanan dan kue kan, Sa-chin." Ujar Murasakibara, malas._

" _Kenapa aku harus dilibatkan, Kuroko!" omel Kagami._

" _Karena diantara kita hanya kau yang bisa memasak, Kagami-kun." Jawab Kuroko, dengan wajah datarnya._

" _Maa, sekarang mari kita susun anggotanya. Tim memasak dan membuat kue Kagamin dan Muk-kun. Tim pengalih perhatian Mibuchi-san, Hayama-san dan Nebuya-san. Tim mendekorasi_ _dan belanja kebutuhan pesta_ _Ki-chan, Dai-chan dan Midorin. Lalu terakhir tim pencari hadiah aku, Tetsu-kun dan Mayuzumi-san."_

" _Hah?! Kenapa harus aku?" protes Mayuzumi. Kenapa pula ia harus satu tim dengan saingannya._

" _Karena Mayu-kun lahir dan besar di Kyoto, kau pasti tau tempat mencari hadiah yang tepat. Lalu, sekalian aku dan Tetsu-kun kencan. Ehem, maksudku aku dan Tetsu-kun sebagai penasihat pencari hadiah," ucap Momoi._

 _Mayuzumi menghela nafas, merasa percuma jika ia bersikeras menolak. Akhirnya ia hanya bisa mengangguk menyetujuinya. Dan dari hari itu di mulailah rencana kejutan untuk merayakan ulang tahun sang kapten Rakuzan sekaligus mantan kapten Kiseki no Sedai, Akashi Seijuurou._

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

"Lalu, kau pergi kemana dengan gadis itu saat aku datang ke sekolahmu? Kurasa waktu tiga hari cukup untuk mencari hadiah seseorang."

"Tidak. Itu tak cukup."

Mayuzumi kembali melanjutkan ceritanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 _Sudah tiga hari, ia menemani Kuroko dan Momoi keliling Kyoto untuk mencari hadiah. Tapi tak ada satu pun yang menurut mereka cocok dengan sang emperor. Sejujurnya ia sudah lelah dan terlalu malas untuk keliling lagi. Hari ini adalah hari terakhir mereka mencari hadiah, karena hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun Akashi dan hari kejutan mereka. Acara di adakan di villa keluarga Midorima di Kyoto. Kagami dan Murasakibara juga sudah mulai membuat kue dan masakan yang lainnya. Kise, Aomine dan Midorima juga sudah mulai mendekorasi ruangan itu sejak 2 hari yang lalu. Mibuchi, Hayama dan Nebuya sejak tiga hari lalu selalu mengalihkan perhatian Akashi_ _,_ _dan berusaha membuat janji agar hari ini ia bisa ikut mereka pergi. Sedangkan ia hari ini masih harus keliling Kyoto untuk mencari hadiah. Mayuzumi menutup flip ponselnya saat mendapatkan pesan dari Momo_ _i_ _, kalau hari ini ia dan Kuroko akan menjemput Mayuzumi didepan gerbang sekolah. Dan semoga saja Mibuchi bisa mengalihkan perhatian Akashi dan tak melihat Momoi juga Kuroko berdiri digerbang sekolah._

 _Setelah closing ceremony, Mayuzumi bergegas untuk segera ke gerbang sekolah. Untung saja tugas Akashi sebagai ketua dewan kesiswaan_ _,_ _membuatnya harus menetap disekolah beberapa jam lagi. Mayuzumi berlari kecil saat melihat gadis bersurai pink itu melambaikan tangan, dan dengan bodohnya malah masuk kedalam sekolah_

" _Kenapa masuk kedalam? Bagaimana jika Akashi melihat?" omel Mayuzumi._

" _Hehe, gomen. Habisnya aku penasaran dengan sekolah Rakuzan." Jawab Momoi._

 _Mayuzumi menghela nafas, lalu menyadari ada sesuatu yang hilang, "Dimana Kuroko?" tanya Mayuzumi. Bukannya dia peduli, hanya saja sejak kemarin mereka selalu pergi bertiga. Apa Kuroko berhenti menjadi tim pencari hadiah karena lelah? Kalau begitu bolehkan dia ikut berhenti menjadi pemandu wisata untuk gadis ini._

" _Aku disini Mayuzumi-san."_

 _Mayuzumi menoleh kearah kiri dan mendapati orang yang ia cari. Terkejut? Tentu saja. Tapi ia berhasil menyembunyikan ekspresi terkejutnya._

" _Kita berangkat sekarang. Jika tidak kita tak akan tepat pada waktunya." Ajak Mayuzumi._

 _Begitu mereka melangkahkan kaki keluar gerbang sekolah. Mayuzumi kembali dikejutkan dengan kehadiran gadis yang beberapa hari ini ia rindukan. Ya, benar gadis itu adalah kamu, Akemi Keiko._

 _Rasanya Mayuzumi ingin memaki siapa pun saat ini. Ketika dirinya lelah menjadi seorang pemandu wisata, ia juga harus berhadapan dengan gadis yang menarik perhatiannya._

" _Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" akhirnya ucapan dingin yang ia lontarkan pada gadis itu. Dan saat itulah, dimulainya kesalahpahaman antara kamu pada Mayuzumi._


End file.
